Cold As Ice (english)
by CaitlinnFrost
Summary: A devastated Caitlin dragged into the darkness, she will become into everything that she is not. Can Barry save her from herself?. "My heart is frozen, I'm losing my mind" He said to Barry with a empty stare.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I am a reader of this website and I'm happy to use it for the first time. I love Snowbarry, but this story will focus on FlashFrost. None of the characters belong to me. Only the history, an alternative for if you want to call it. Please leave your comments :)

Chapter 1:

The scarlet runner moved his legs to an impossible speed. It slid Central City within seconds. Until a voice made him stop short.

Barry - Caitlin? - He asked confused.

Caitlin - What do you think you're doing? You've been running in circles around the city.

Barry - I know, sorry. It's just that I was thinking too much and wanted to clear my head. Everything that happened with Earth 2 and Zoom, the death of my father ...

Caitlin - Sorry, Barry. I thought you were out there hunting metahumans, that's why I used the tracker and you contacted. We are dealing with something here at Star Labs, but take your time before coming.

Barry followed the suggestion of Caitlin. I thought about everything that had happened. Henry loss was heartbreaking for him, the betrayal of Jay it felt powerless ... trusting people who did not deserve it. He don't knew who were his friends. He could only trust in Caitlin and Cisco, finally, after all, was the only ones trusted.  
After racing under the super speed, Barry returned at night to Star Labs. This time not with his suit, but with his work clothes.  
He moved by Star Labs facilities and everything was quiet and dark

Barry - Hey! Cisco? Caitlin? They're already gone?

Receiving no answer he began to worry. They used to stay late in the building, and never turned off all the lights.

He went to where they were all computers and there he saw a bright light, clearly one of them. He went forward and looked a shadow under the desk. At first he thought they had just left the fiery computers, but he heard a sobbing coming from the desk. The sobbings intensified as he went along. He saw Caitlin crying, eyes contracted, fast breathing and repeating almost in a whisper:

\- He is not here, he's not here. Not anymore.

Barry sat down beside her and gave her a warm hug. Caitlin took him strong and her tears fell on his shoulder.

Barry - Cait, look at me.

She obeyed

\- He is not here. I beat him. We, as a team beat him. And we could'n have done without you.

Caitlin - Every night I have nightmares. I see him everywhere. I don't know if I can go, Barry. I don't know if I can go on.

Barry - Of course you will. Trust me.

Barry took her hands and fell silent at her side.

Since Caitlin was kidnapped by Zoom, she become more distant, she had panic attacks and was seeing him everywhere. She thought that she was going to loser her mind. But working with the team comforted her, and that was the reason why she's still there.

In the morning, Barry after passing through their work and tell Joe what had happened with Caitlin, continued their way to Star Labs.

Barry entered fast way as always, creating a wave of air.

Cisco - You know? Every time you throw these sheets I have to collected them from the ground. - Cisco lifting them up and said with a friendly grin.  
Caitlin - Barry, come quick Barry - What? Hey ... are you okay? After what happened last night...  
Caitlin - I'm fine - answered bluntly Barry - Is just you seemed so missed ...  
Caitlin looked at him with a blank stare and replied:  
\- I said I'm fine.  
He just stood silent and she continued talking - There is a metahuman in Central City Park Barry - I'm coming

He ran to the dazed park. He did not know how to help Caitlin. He could not stop thinking about that. He felt that his responsibility was to protect her.  
He met there with a metahuman like Firestorm, he was not sure if they were two sides joined him. But his body was engulfed in flames.

Cisco - Quick, Barry, behind you!

Barry didn't move and the metahuman burned a part of his right arm. He screamed of pain.  
He kept running trying to hurt him but it was impossible when he threw fireballs everywhere Caitlin whispered into the headset - Why are he so distracted?

Barry realized it was time to turn around and escape, because he was not able to defeat him at that time.  
When he returned to Star Labs, he unleashed the fury of Caitlin

\- What happened out there!? What were you thinking? You'd could have killed!  
Cisco - Ok, I will not be part of this. Barry, I'm sorry. He turned and left the room.  
Barry - I can't! Don't you get it?  
Caitlin - What you can't do?  
Barry - Go out there with the blank mind to capture a metahuman pretending you're not destroying yourself Caitlin opened his eyes, shaking his head, surprised, replied:  
\- Barry ... you can't take care of what happens to me. It's not fair. You need to stop thinking about that.  
Barry - We'll take care of metahuman in the morning. - He said saying goodbye, almost resigned.  
Caitlin gave a sigh and sat in his desk chair. She put her hand on one of the iron bars of the chair and she could see before his eyes froze. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Barry was headed for the police department, where they had stopped the Firestorm double.

Joe - Hey Barr, I told them that you will take this from here. You know where to take him.

Barry only nodded.

Joe - What's going on?

Barry - It's Caitlin, Joe. I don't know what to do.

Joe - I understand, is not easy. maybe you could take her to some quiet place

Barry - Ok, I'll try. Thanks, Joe.

Joe - Wait ... what happened to your arm?

Barry - It's nothing. I'm fine

Barry went straight to Star Labs

Caitlin - It's nothing? Look at your arm!

Caitlin seemed angry but she always was sympathetic to Barry when he was hurt. As she spoke she spent a cotton ball in his burn.

Barry - I guess I should run faster, huh.

Caitlin - not funny, you could have burned your whole arm

Barry - You're right. You deserve to go out.

Caitlin - Where? - Caitlin asked frowning

Barry - Well, we could go to the bar which is just outside Central City

Caitlin - Cisco would love that.

Barry - I actually thought we could go only you and me.

Caitlin was surprised, she wasn't sure if she was ready to go to a bar with Barry alone, after all that happened she wasn't sure is her feelings were still there

Caitlin - Oh, okay then.

She was prepared at night to go to the bar, she wore a dark blue dress, her favorite earrings and pink lip gloss. When she was placing the lip gloss on her lips she saw in the mirror on her right to Zoom, he appeared and disappeared again and again. With a cry broke the silence of her room, she began to breathe quickly looking in the mirror.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" she repeated over and over again.

When she arrived to the bar that barry had indicated he was already there

Caitlin - Hey

Barry couldn't stop himself from staring at her

Caitlin - What?

Barry - Nothing... I mean, you look really nice.

Caitlin smiled faintly and took a swig of vodka that they had served her.

Barry - Please promise me you will not be drunk again

Caitlin laughed

\- I'll try.

Barry smiled back, and couldn't stop of watching her. He always look at her like her doctor, her scientific and counselor. But now he wasn't looking her in that way.  
After several drinks and laughter, Barry brought her back home.

Both entered her room, she took off her shoes with a sigh of relief. He smiled. When Caitlin got up from the bed, she raised her face and she had Barry in front of her. He rested his hand on her cheek, and began to caress her.  
Caitlin - Barry ...

He slowly took her from her face ang began to kiss her. She kissed him back in a more powerful way.

Barry began stroking his back and finally reach the end of the dress. She took him to his waist and continued kissing him. Caitlin between kisses it was slowly rising to leave his sweater on the floor. She began to run his fingers through the back of the speedster. He first felt a slight tingling, but then a cold unbearable that worked its way into his skin.

Barry - What happened?

Caitlin look his back desperately. It was covered with ice.

Caitlin - Go away!

Barry was completely surprised. He looked into her eyes and asked:  
\- Are you a meta-human? Why didn't you tell me?

Caitlin - Go, Barry!

He obeyed, took his blue sweater and went at full speed. 


End file.
